News Cast
by theworldatlarge
Summary: This is a continuation of EdwardIsMyLover's fic. The full summary is inside.
1. The News EPOV

**A/N:** I am incredibly excited and happy that EdwardIsMyLover has allowed me to continue her story "News Cast".  
**She wrote the chapter below! All the credit for this chapter and the storyline is hers! **I'm continuing where she left off, so the next chapters are mine.  
Also, I'm continuing my Esme story and that whole miniseries, so don't be scared. This is another project though.

**Summary:** Edward never returned in New Moon, and Bella never jumped. One day, about a year after he loves Bella, Edward, Alice and Emmett are watching the news and an interesting story comes up. Is he too late to save Bella? Will she even want him to?

_Remember, this is EdwardIsMyLover's chapter. If you like it, attack her with PMs and reviews and love and stuff :) Also, read her other stories, especially "Trippy Bella". They're ..interesting :P_

It had been a little less than a year since I've seen Bella; since I could feel properly. Eventually I came back to live with my family. The constant phone calls were a reminder of how I was hurting them and soon the guilt pulled me back home. Everyday I question whether or not it was the right decision because just being witness to my depression seems to bring anyone down. Perhaps it would have been better if they told themselves I was only trying to get over it. But here, it's clear that that will never happen.

"Alice, why do you even watch this stuff?" I heard Emmett's irritated question from my right on the couch.

"So we can keep up with the world and not seem like we've been living under a rock for fifty years. Media helps us act modern and not so old fashioned." She retorted, turning the volume up on the news.

"Well this is boring. Let's watch the Monster Truck marathon." He whined.

This time she chose to ignore him completely, choosing not to get into a fight like last time. That's another thing that has happened a lot more lately. The atmosphere in the house has everyone being short with another, arguing and fighting over something as insignificant as where our next hunt would be.

The news droned on about some recent murders and thefts and how to avoid being out on the street alone at night. I closed my eyes as I heard the bickering start on either side of me; a bell like voice to my left and a deep voice to my right. Tuning everything out, I opened my eyes, stood up and sat in a different chair away from the argument, but close enough to see the television.

I wished Carlisle would get home soon. It would be better to hear his calmer thoughts than these harsh ones. The rest of the family was away hunting and although Alice and Emmett were getting on my nerves, I'd much rather it be them than Rosalie. Her thoughts lately have been to my head like an ax to tree. Splitting and hacking at just the right spot to bring me down.

"Well, Susan, this brings us to our next story, a strange case in a little town, not 5 km from Seattle, called Forks. Why don't you take it from here?" I perked up at the location mention and I saw both Alice and Emmett had stopped their quarrelling to pay attention.

"Sure, Tom. As said, this unusual case happened right here in a very unlikely town of Forks Washington." I wasn't concentrating on the reporter; all I could see was the familiar scenery of the forest by the hospital. _Oh god._ _Please, Bella, don't be involved, don't be involved. _I knew from their faces that Alice and Emmett had both made the connection between the hospital and Bella as well. "At 6:00 am outside this very hospital a girl by the name of Isabella Swan was found outside her house in a condition not known to any doctors." _My breathing stopped, my eyes bulged and my head spun. Nothing in the world right now mattered more than hearing this story. _

"A neighbor claimed he heard the screaming from over a mile away and immediately rushed over to find the source. He claims he found the local teen in the woods outside her house, screaming her lungs raw. An ambulance was called and came to get the girl. The only indication of an injury was a small gash found on her right shoulder. For three days the hospital was pulling specialists from everywhere, trying to find an answer and too afraid to move the girl in such clear agony. Before and real testing could be performed, tragedy struck as the heart of Isabella Swan suddenly stopped. The body was taken to the morgue to wait for a biopsy. Even stranger was what happened when a nurse went to retrieve the body only hours later." _Oh god, oh god, oh god. I saw the two next to me stiffen as they came to the same conclusion as I._

The reporter had kept walking through the hospital, finally ending at a yellow police tape surrounding the morgue door with people in FBI uniforms inside"Something had torn into Isabella's cell from the outside, straight through concrete and metal and took the body. It is still unknown what has done this but updates will be provided for the next few days as the investigation continues."

I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. The only thing that my brain registered was that Bella was a vampire. Nothing went beyond that at the moment, it was simply just that Bella was a vampire. I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time before I was pulled from my stupefied state.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed from the spot infront of me.

Slowly my head rose to look at her. "We have to go find Bella now! Who knows what she could do on her own!?"

The gears in my mind seemed to have rushed back to life as I shot up out of my seat ."We have to go find Bella now!" I shouted.

She held her hand out to me and shook it, emphasizing the 'now' bit of it. I ignored her hand and flew out of the door, not bothering to go slower so they could keep up; my Bella was in danger and I had to go rescue her.


	2. Revenge BPOV

**A/N:** Ok, this chapter was my own creation, and it was Bella's point of view over the situation in chapter one.  
I spent FOREVER on this chapter, a good 2 or 3 hours, so the original author (EdwardIsMyLover) wouldn't:  
a.) hunt me down and kill me  
b.) take away my privilege of continuing her fic  
OR  
c.) hunt me down, kill me and take away my privilege of continuing her fic  
I hope I did good :)  
**Another Note:** I realize that this story could become extremely cliche (aka stupid), but I have a really awesome ending in mind, so bear with me.

_Enjoy :)_

I was about to reach the anniversary of one long, excruciating year that I hadn't even had a glimpse of Edward or the Cullens. Not a phone call, or a letter, or a visit. The hole in my torso had grown so big that I thought nothing could heal it. It was to the point where I didn't think even _he_ could anymore.

I haven't heard his voice anymore after I had my motorcycle accident. I was in La Push with Jake, and I craved hearing Edward. I lost control of my bike and broke my arm, the one opposite of the arm that was cut on my birthday. That was about 4 months ago, and even though it had healed, I hadn't participated in much reckless activity since. I still can't think about or hear of him without having to hold myself together.

Jake wasn't helping much either. After my accident, he could hardly talk to me. He was so afraid of breaking me again; he was almost as bad as…well, _him._ Sam and the pack told him to keep his distance from me; they couldn't afford him having another accident with me. I still saw him frequently though, about once or twice a week. It wasn't enough to really help me though.

I recently started community college classes in Seattle. I wasn't sure how far I would get with them though; what was the point of preparing for an empty, lonely, desolate future? I mostly did it to make Charlie, who still saw my current mental state as less than satisfactory, happy and to keep myself occupied.

I had finished my day at school and was walking home from La Push - regretfully; it had been sunny so I left my truck at Charlie's when going to Jake's, and now I desperately wished to get home – when I saw a figure I thought I'd never see again, standing a fourth a mile from my house.

At first, all I saw was fire, blowing upon her head. Then I saw the rest of her pale body. She wore no expression, her burgundy eyes growing black as I watched.

Any normal person would've screamed, but I am no normal person. I stood as still as possible, waiting for her attack. Much to my surprise, though, a smile filled her face.

"Hello Bella." Victoria's feline purr of a voice filled my ears, and my body trembled.

"H-hello. W-what are you d-doing here?" I barely stuttered it out. Her smile widened.

"Oh, just stopping by. I wanted to see how you were doing. I also wanted to ask you a question."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm uh, f-fine. What's your q-question?"

"I wondered if you remembered James." Her voice was still a purr; very friendly, yet it scared me to my core. My core that was now throbbing with repressed memories.

I nodded again, stupefied. What was I to say? 'Oh yeah! The malicious, human blood drinking vampire that attacked me in Phoenix over a year ago; who lured me into a dance studio to kill me, but only succeeded in breaking a few bones and biting me? The one who left a scar on my palm, even though the venom was sucked out by my ex-vampire-boyfriend? Who, by attacking me, granted himself death by a very angry ex-vampire-family of mine? Or the one whose attack was a contributing factor in my ex-vampire-boyfriend leaving me and now left me half dead? I think we're thinking about the same one…' _Throb throb._

"He was part of my coven, the one you met with a while ago. You might be surprised to know that he was my mate..."

I never thought about that. Huh.

"When the Cullens killed him, Laurent fled from my coven, and after your werewolves killed him, I'm the only remaining one. At first, I was sad, lonely even. Then, I got a little angry. As time passed, I became enraged."

Uh oh. Her purr was slowly progressing in venom, she was snarling at the last sentence.

"I thought through scenarios of what I would do if I ever ran into your mates coven, then what I would do to you, their pet. I realized, to make this fair, it must be mate for mate. Your mate killed my mate, and now, I've decided that I must kill his." More venom, if that was possible, was coating her words. Her lip was curled over her teeth now; I could see her glimmering teeth.

"W-wait, you d-don't unders-stand…" I could hardly stutter out the words. I was screaming in my mind, though. 'The Cullens-_throb_-aren't here now, I'm no longer his mate!' I didn't say anything out of panic as she rounded on me, faster than I could catch up with. I closed my eyes tight, preparing for death. I suddenly heard a voice right behind me, filled with more venom then I'd ever heard.

"Any last words?"

All I could do was shake my head no. Really, what could I possibly say to her? She then grabbed my hand, standing to my front now. She had grabbed the hand James bit so long ago. I was screaming in my mind, death was approaching. It was silent for a long moment, and I couldn't help but open my eyes slightly. Her face was contorted in devastating pain. It was accented with fury; fury pointed at me. She looked at me, her onyx eyes full of more pain and fury than I thought possible. My eyes widened, and then closed again. I then felt a searing pain; familiar pain though, I had felt this pain once before.

This was the pain that I had felt from James in Phoenix, so long ago. This was the pain that I wanted to feel so badly, so I could be with Edward and the Cullens for eternity… but this was the pain that only closely seconded my emotional pain.

It started in my shoulder, and it spread through my whole body. It was fire, searing through every vein in my body. I screamed despite myself, and the last thing I saw before everything turned black, was fire running at blinding speed into the forest.

I remember almost nothing in those three days. I remember feeling fire, and screaming in agony. I remember my neighbor, Mr. Smithson, running up to me with a confused expression. I remember the smell of rust and salt. I remember white, the kind of white that only the inside of a hospital could radiate. I remember nurses and doctors. I remember Charlie, and his worried, pained and confused expression. I remember my heart stopping, and the remorse of nurses, doctors, friends and Charlie. I remember smelling all of their blood, and how the smell didn't appeal to me. Repulsed me, really.

After that, the only thing I remember was being in dimly lighted room, and three people in black cloaks surrounding me.

I remember fear.


	3. Family Meeting EPOV

**A/N:** I'm getting waaaay too into this story. I stayed up until four last night, brainstorming ideas.  
That's how excited I am though, I was really tired and most likely thinking out loud in circles of "What if's". hhahahaha.  
**POV note:** This is in EPOV, starting where chapter one left off. The POVs will alternate between Bella and Edward, picking up where the last chapter of theirs left off. I kind of thought about the scenerio that Bella didn't get caught by the Volutri, and left the hospital on her on accord, and just waltzes into the Cullen house, and fell over I laughed so hard. Can you imagine!?

_Bella: Yes, I'm in a forest. Walking around. Vampiric, but every animal I pass I'm repulsed by! OH LOOK, A HOUSE THAT LOOKS BIG AND WHITE AND BRIGHT LIKE THE CULLENS! I must enter  
walks to house, enters  
Bella(thinking): Oh, just the Cullens, in a family meeting. NEAT! (out loud) Hey guys!  
all turn to her, surprised  
Edward: BEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
attacks her  
Bella: Hey man, I hate you. And I'm still weak from the change...so get off me!  
he gets off  
Edward: Why are you here then?  
Bella: Yeah, I dunno...  
meanwhile  
Everyone else: NO  
whips head to Jasper  
Jasper: nods He's still sexually frustrated, and now all his guilt is back  
Everyone else: Ah crap.  
meanwhile  
Edward: BELLA! I LOVE YOU!  
trying to catch her  
Bella: AHHHHH GET AWAY FROM MEEEE! runs into forest  
Edward runs into a tree and blacks out...somehow  
Random announcer: And that was the end of the saga of Bella and Edward.  
fangirls tackle him_

HAHHAAH, I couldn't resist! It was so cliche and ridiculous, and do not fear, because my story is NOT going to do that!!  
Ok, sorry, no more of that...  
**Last chapter note:** The people around Bella in the last chapter were the Volutri. They knew of a newborn and came and got here. It'll explain it in this chapter in a little greater detail.

_Enjoy :)_

I saw-through Alice's mind-small flickers of Bella. Emmett, Alice and I had been running aimlessly for a little less than a half hour. We slowed to a walking pace, having no compass but Alice's visions guiding us. We were walking in forest, most likely Canadian. The second she saw a definite location, I would run there to retrieve her. I would tell her that leaving her was the biggest mistake of my existence, how I would regret it for the rest of eternity. I love her so deeply; my body trembled just thinking about it. My eyes craved the sight of her, no matter how well I could see her pictures etched in my memory. My ears ached for her voice, even though I could still hear it in my mind. Her heartbeat, her smell, her love; It echoed in my body, I remembered it all. Every nerve in my body warmed; warmed to the temperature her body was.

Was, being key. She would no longer be warm. Her heart wouldn't beat. Her scent would be gone with her blood, and her blush wouldn't appear. I suppressed a sob, these things I probably would never see anyways. Even if we did get to her in time, how could she take me back? I hurt her so dreadfully before, and now I just expect her to fall back into my arms? To go back to the way things were?

No, it wouldn't happen. She would give me the cold shoulder, no pun intended. I would no longer hear her love drip in every word she spoke. I wouldn't see her chocolate brown, full, deep eyes looking into mine, as if she could read my nonexistent soul. I wouldn't see the words of love and sincerity I said to her radiating in return from her glow.

My siblings must have seen my inner turmoil, for they had stopped. I didn't realize I was pacing, pondering her.

'I don't need Jasper to know what you're feeling, you know' Alice. She always knew.

I simply looked at her, and she understood. Pain, guilt, regret, doubt; I tried to show her how I felt through a look. She did understand me most out of our siblings, our powers helping us bond.

She then got a flicker, a small fragment of a decision.

Her eyes glazed over, and I concentrated deeply on what she was seeing.

_Black cloaks, red eyes, ancient paper pale skin.  
__Bella, or her in vampire form, lies on a …bed? Gurney?  
__She's so beautiful, so pale.  
__Dim room, almost a fog surrounding the room.  
__One cloaked vampire watches her, expecting.  
__The others work, doing what?  
__Her eyes open suddenly, crimson filling the irises._

The vision ended there. I knew in an instant where we were going.

"The Volturi…" Alice said. Emmett looked confused, and I filled him in on the details of the vision.

"LET'S GO," his booming voice filled the forest, sending scared birds flying from surrounding treetops.

"We need a plan first. No one has any idea where we are, and imagine there fear at hearing we went to the Volturi, no matter what the reason. We need to have a family meeting immediately" Alice pulled her cell phone out as she said the last words.

"Jasper, it's Alice. We're having a family meeting tonight, at 7 sharp. It's deathly vital, and it affects every member of the family." She listened for a moment, and then smiled "I love you too, bye." Ugh. Pain.

"Let's run," and with that, we started running back to our home.

We made it back, with minutes to spare. Everyone was in the dining room, waiting patiently, yet in a confused state mentally, for the meeting to convene.

Alice cleared her throat, looking in my direction.

I waved my hand, gesturing for her to take over. Thinking of her name was hard enough, let alone saying it, especially several times.

"Well, let me begin by saying that Edward, Emmett and I were watching the news earlier today, and we got some shocking news." She looked like she was going to burst, and emphasized the word shocking. "Bella is now a vampire." I cringed, hard, at her blunt phrasing. 'That seemed less painful…' Hah, right.

I suddenly felt a calming wave, and was looking up to thank Jasper, when I noticed everyone else's expressions. Well, specifically Rosalie's. She had her fingers dug into the table, snarling, and her eyes wild. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of curse words. Alice looked confused, and Jasper looked downright frantic with calming waves, probably trying to eliminate Rosalie breaking anything. Esme looked warily at her daughter, and Carlisle looked more confused than Alice. Emmett, poor guy, was mercilessly trying to help Rose. She was still digging her nails into the table though.

"Uhh…Rose?" He broke the silence, and she turned on him. She glared at him, and then turned her glare on me. "How could you do this?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! She's soulless, banned to a century of pain because YOU LEFT HER." She was practically spitting venom at my incredibly confused expression. What was she talking about? I then saw his face, the face of the fiancé of her human life, the one who had left her broken and bleeding, the cause of her change. She was instantly by my side, whispering fiercely in my ear. "Are you happy now?" With that, she ran up to her room, faster than I'd ever seen her run before. Emmett followed after her, quickly.

'Explain?!' Jasper, probably confused by my confusion, then understanding, thought.

"She holds me on the same regard as her fiancé in her human life, who caused her change. She feels I did a similar thing to Bella." I winced at her name; at the pain it caused me.

Understanding dawned on every family member then. I basically led to Bella's change, without consent. I left her so broken, and she was changed, and now had to live eternity with the same rage and pain that would follow Rosalie her whole existence.

"Should I continue?" Alice asked. She still had to continue. I nodded, without looking from my hands.

"Ok, anyways, I saw Bella in a vision, and she's in Volterra with the Volturi around her. I couldn't identify in my vision who had her, they all had their cloaks on. In order to save Bella, we will need to visit Italy…and the Volturi." She finished, and everyone was in stunned silence. Rosalie and Emmett slowly descended the steps, probably overhearing what had happened and realizing her mistake.

'I'm sorry I exploded Edward. I meant it, but I'm still sorry.' I just nodded, not even looking up.

'Did she apologize?' Esme thought. No matter what the situation, Esme thought that there had to be an apology. I looked at her, and nodded. I then turned to look at each family member's face in turn, hoping they caught my thoughts as I caught theirs.

"What do you say, how about a little Volturi visit?" I asked, as much as a smile as possible on my face. That wasn't much.

"Well, I could probably get some time off work…" 'You realize that we could be too late, correct Edward? She could already be a member of the guard…then what will we do?' I shrugged at Carlisle.

I really wasn't sure what would happen if it were too late, but if I had the opportunity, I would never let her go again. Not when eternity was possible.


	4. Family BPOV

**A/N:** I'm not being responsible with this, and I'm sorry for that. I just finished How Esme Views Her Family, and that became my main focus, and this wasn't. I also have boatloads of homework, I have to get a frigging dress for my dad's birthday, I have to plan my dad's birthday and I have to talk to my dad's girlfriend about personal family matters because we can't talk about them when my dad's gone, which he will be only until tomorrow. So, I'm sorry. :/ I suck, but I'll post more and more over the next few days. I just need to get my head straight.  
**Another very,very,veryveryveryveryvery important note:** BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT AUGUST 2nd AND THE HOST COMES OUT MAY 6th!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so BEYONG excited, I jumped around and screamed for at least twenty minutes when I found out last night. Read the excerpt of The Host on Stephanie's website, it's AWESOME.  
**Remember:** It's expected for a newborn to need at least a year before being around humans. Bella is a very different newborn though. When she was human, she disliked blood, and this was enhanced as she became a vampire. In the second chapter it says "I remember smelling all of their blood, and how the smell didn't appeal to me. Repulsed me, really." This sheds light on her first experiance being around humans, and that was near the end of her change, when she would be most thirsty. She should have been like Jasperx10000000, but she didn't want it at all. Imagine how the Volturi, who drink human blood none-the-less, will react when they find that out.

_Enjoy :)_

Three dark figures loomed around me when I opened my eyes. One had been watching me, his crimson eyes full of wonder and anticipation. When I slowly looked around in confusion, he looked away and began putting together objects I'd never seen before, and looking at papers.

I was in a bed, but not one that I'd been in days before at the hospital. It was more like a testing table. I was tied down with what looked and felt like steel. I looked around, mostly at the figures. The room was dim, but lit somewhere. There was a smoke or fog in the air, reminding me of Forks.

Suddenly, the same one that had watched me before turned around and approached my side. He took my hand; still in it's restraint.

"Hello, Bella. I see you've awoken. I assume you have questions." His voice was like a thousand people sighing in delight. It was so …warm? I simply couldn't describe it. His hands felt like fragile velvet, and the skin resembled paper. I had no idea who he was, but his cheer posed no threat to me. I nodded.

"I'm sure you know what you are now, and what has occurred…" Yes, all too well. I know exactly what happened. I got what I wanted at the worst possible time. I couldn't speak at that point; there was so much fear and horror inside me. If I spoke, it would all tumble out. I couldn't have that. I just nodded again.

"Wonderful! I think there may be some things I'll have to explain though. I am Aro, and you are in Volterra, Italy. I'm not sure if you know of my family, we are the Volturi." I'd heard of them before, from Carlisle's study. They were a family of royal vampires. They looked after the existence of vampires worldwide: putting in line those who threaten to expose the secret. That's what their main objective is, keeping the secret a secret. They don't hesitate to end the existence of offenders. They are the most powerful vampire family. They also didn't understand the vegetarian lifestyle, preferring human blood.

At his words, a whole swarm of people…no, vampires, entered the room. I had only seen three in the painting in Carlisle's study, but there were many more. Most were wearing dark cloaks, but a few were wearing gray suits. I gazed-most likely looking like an idiot-at their beautiful, pale, ancient faces, all of their ghostly, blood red eyes focused on my body, laying on the table.

That's when I noticed my body. It was the same as when I was human. I couldn't help but be disappointed as I looked from the hair on my head that sprawled around me, to my pale, thin body. I was wearing what I knew so well, my hospital gown. With this attire, I could see my legs and arms. There wasn't a scar on them. I gasped in shock when I noticed this.

The hole in my chest picked then to rear its horrible head. It ripped more, because I knew that even if I came across …Edward now, I would still not be able to hold his attention.

He started listing the names of his family and guard, but I only heard the last few, because they were familiar somehow and because of my distracting thoughts. "…Demetri, Alec, Jane and Caius. We are very pleased to meet you, because we haven't had the pleasure of doing so before. Do you understand why we brought you here?"

I honestly didn't. I didn't speak though.  
"Well, we brought you here because of Victoria-" I gasped, cutting him off. They were going to kill me; I knew it. How could I be stupid enough to think that I would have the off chance of seeing Edward when I would never even see daylight again? What will Charlie do? Renee? Jake? I had built up the façade to make them happy, even though I was dead inside. Now I'll never see them again.

They thought I was dead anyway, though; my heart stopped. I could feel it though, I could feel my non-beating heart rip at thinking of their pain. I caused them that.

Aro looked at me skeptically, but continued. He'd probably seen a lot of clearly insane newborns. "We brought you here because Victoria attacked you. She's been killing a heavy amount of humans and has raised death rates all around your home. We can't risk exposure, and we cannot have her creating newborns and using them to assist her. We are trying to find her and her army so we can end them and this catastrophe. It can't take too long." There were snickers throughout the crowd, as he smirked. "We also don't want to have to end you, because your ability to block will make you a wonderful addition to our world and to our guard. We brought you here to test and train you in your newborn years, with the intention of adding you to our guard."

There's a shock. One second, you think that they'll kill you. The next, they're asking you to join them.

"You won't kill me?" I couldn't help it. Never open your mouth when stupid words are hiding inside it.

The room erupted in laughter, including Aro's. It sounded like hundreds of warm blankets, wrapping around my body. I relished in the sound and feeling.

"No, young one, we won't kill you. Like I said, we will train and test your strengths. You can go when you're ready, but we prefer you not. We know that you'll come back to us after you left eventually, anyway. You see, we become a family to newcomers. We will be your family now."

The last sentence felt like more warm blankets. I guess it couldn't be too bad. I kind of wanted to see what this was like anyway, to test it out. I had a new life. I would make the most of this, even if I felt a swell on the inside of me, crushing my insides. I would try.


	5. AN

This is some lunar news.  
Don't kill me.

There's a lunar eclipse about now, so GO LOOK.

Well, unless you're in Kansas, because we're getting freaking snow clouds on the night that I get to see an Eclipse. CURSE YOU SNOW.  
I love stars :)

I'll post two chapters tomorrow because you guys probably hate me now and don't care about this. One's a filler chapter for the Cullens in EPOV and the other is more important about Bella's testing with the Volturi in BPOV.  
And, if there's a snow day, I'll try to post more.

Have a good, eclipsed (the moon one, not the holy third book of Stephanie Meyer's) night :D

-k


	6. The Plane EPOV

**A/N:** You have full permission to kill me. I went to half price bookstore yesterday, and got lost in the books. I've also had too much on my plate lately, but I WILL post another chapter tonight. I'm sorry for all the promises I've made and broke, and for all your disappointment. I suck, and I really am truly sorry.  
**Another Note:** This is a filler, because the Cullens need to get from their home to Italy. It just says what happens on the plane.  
I'm posting another chapter tonight from BPOV, about the Volturi and her training and how she's doing. There will be a little reuniting, just a tad. Don't get too psyched though, you don't know how she'll react or what will happen.  
**Yet Another Note:** How Edward Views His Family WILL start tonight! I'll gladly sacrifice my social life and any sleep I might need for that puppy!

_Enjoy :)_

It's been four days, two hours and seventeen minutes since we made the initial decision to go to the Volutri. We're halfway there; we just ascended from the airport in New York. I can't stop shaking. I have thirteen more hours until I see Bella. Hopefully.

Scenarios run through my mind as I sit surrounded by my family in the first-class section of the plane. Alice and Jasper are across the aisle from me, Rosalie and Emmett are in front of me and Esme and Carlisle are in front of them. I look out of my window and attempt to push out any anxieties I have. Jasper keeps shooting death rays at me; I'm sending his emotions over the edge. I'm trying not to think, but the thoughts and mental images of those around me are driving me insane.

'I wonder what she'll look like, and if she'll take him back. I bet she will. I can't catch it in a vision though.' Alice. She has had flickers of visions for days, all surrounding Bella and the Volturi. She didn't change much in her transformation, just angled out more. She was always incredibly stunning, though.

'Edward, I swear, if you won't control yourself I will.' Jasper. I shot him an apologetic look. He felt it before he saw it.

'If she doesn't accept him again, which I doubt she will, than this will all be for nothing. It won't be the same, ever. She will live eternity alone, as will Edward. I'll have to live eternity without normalcy and that's unacceptable.' Rosalie. She had been out of her natural character lately, which I believe is because she has no choice. She has to accept Bella back, because she'll have to live with her for eternity. At least I hope.

'I hope she takes him back. I hope she takes him back. I hope she takes him back!' Emmett repeated the sentence in his mind like a mantra. I wanted the same.

'They will reunite; I know it. It's rude to show up in Volterra unannounced, but this is necessary. We have to get Bella back. We have to go back to normal.' Esme.

'She probably went through a lot of pain. Why couldn't he have just listened to us? It was destined to happen. I'm just curious as to who did it.' Carlisle had a point, I'd never even thought of this before. It was most likely Victoria or the Volturi. Laurent was destroyed, as was James, which is a good reason for it to be Victoria. She would've killed Bella though, of course. Mate for mate, after all. I shouldn't have left her subjected to Victoria's wrath. I shouldn't have left her at all.

The guilt ate at me. I, inadvertently, ended her life. Took her soul. Her existence is in the hands of the Volturi, as is mine. If she were to end permanently, so would I.

The Volturi could have done it though. They could've been the ones to change her, and planned it to seem like her heart stopped randomly. What would they want with her? She knew our secret, and they knew she knew. They could've known I left, and that she might tell, even though she wouldn't have. Would that drive them to change her? To rip to shreds her soul?

"God dammit, Edward! Stop with the emotions. Talk through it, because you're driving me insane." I broke my reverie to see all the eyes of my family looking at me curiously. It was fortunate that we were alone in first class, because the volume of his statement-and the statement itself-would've scared and confused the humans.

"Alice, do you know who changed Bella? Did you see anything about it?"

"No, I stopped looking when you told me to. I believe it was Victoria or the Volturi though. I can't be too sure, why do you ask?"

"It will determine her survival rate. I need her back existing, and the Volturi will end her if she slips up."

"Edward, honestly, we'll be there before even Bella can slip up. We will save her and you will get her back. Don't worry." Jasper sent me waves of calm as Alice said this. They had little affect on me, but I could at least breathe unnecessary breaths normally. We would save Bella. We had to. I would be nothing without her.

I spent the rest of the trip listening to my family's inspirational thoughts, and felt a rush of feelings as we descended into Italy. Fear, anxiety, guilt and surprisingly uplifted. I would see Bella quite soon. After even a glimpse, a smile, I would happily walk to my death. I would cease existence for her.


	7. Training BPOV

**A/N:** Woo, I reached my goal of another chapter tonight! This one was delayed, because I went to go see Jumper, and it was SOOO good!  
I'm proud of this chapter, like actually proud. Tell me what you think in PMs or reviews.  
**Another Note:** I'm working on How Edward Views His Family. Look out for that.

_Enjoy :)_

I was enthralled by my new family my first two days as being part of them. Aro explained my training to me in great detail, and I would start on my seventh day with them, so I could get acquainted with each member of the immediate family and guard. I grew close to Aro, and met the rest of the family. I had met about half of the guard, but they were all the same, so it probably wouldn't matter. They were also so ever changing, it sounded like there were different members once a month. I saw then what Edward had warned me of when he warned me about this life.

On my third day, I witnessed a human hunt. Heidi-who was so incredibly beautiful that she could give even Rosalie a run for her money-went fishing and brought back a group of humans, who unsuspectingly walked into their own death. I saw their blood, and if I could vomit, I would have. Blood repulsed me. Seeing their body's that way, too, was too much to handle. They screamed and begged. They pleaded, and then they died. I had never seen something so incredibly gruesome, so entirely vile, in my entire existence. I have been haunted by the sight and sounds of it for the last two days, and I'm sure that it will follow me forever.

I was expected to feed as well, but I argued that I wanted to watch instead. Learn the technique. I wasn't thirsty; the blood only affected me in that it made me sick. I was reminded of how I hated it as a human. How could I possibly survive this?

Aro said that I would need to feed soon, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to suffer through that. It would be torture. I don't know how long I'll last in this life, if at all. Maybe I wasn't fit for it. Maybe Edward was right.

His name still sent tremors down my spine. I had been thinking of what would happen if I ever saw him again, we're bound to bump into each other eventually. Would he want me back? I doubted it. Why would he want me? He had his distractions.

Would I want him back, though? Would I really risk the pain I feel? Of course. He was worth it. He was worth everything. He would never come back for me though. If he did, there would be no way I would believe it.

It would just be another dream in my nightmares.

* * *

I've spent the last two days with the same thought process. I had to brush it off though; it was my first day of training. I would learn to hunt, track, fight and act as a newborn. I would learn control and they would test for a power. They would also test my reaction to other powers. They knew I could block, because they knew my basic story, but they wanted to see to what magnitude. 

It was my first time outside of the castle. We were in a clearing in Italy, where no humans could even hope to find us. Trees surrounded us, just like in Forks. There were five members of the guard with us, and five members of the immediate family: Aro, Caius, Jane, Felix and Heidi. I wasn't sure why there were so many vampires here just to watch me, but it might be procedure. These were NOT the creatures to anger.

We all wore black robes, like the ones that they wore the first day I was brought to them and what they wore when they left daily. We wouldn't need them now, we had various styles of clothing underneath, but in my being transported here, we had to protect ourselves.

All of them had different expressions, ranging from bored to annoyed to incredibly ecstatic. Aro's smile stuck out most; it was brilliant and sparkling. Jane scared me the most; she had a snarl painted on her small face. We all took off our robes together and handed them to the guards, who accepted them and folded them at their feet. They stood in a loose semi-circle behind the immediate family. I stood alone about 10 feet in front of them. I started to fidget as Aro began.

"Bella, we are so pleased you will train with us. Shall we start?" I nodded. "Wonderful! I'd like to start with your resistance to other powers. Jane?"

Jane stepped forward. I didn't know her power, or any of the others', but I was sure it wouldn't be good because of her smile. It was twisted, evil, like she wanted to cause me pain. She looked at me expectantly, and I felt nothing. All of a sudden, she snarled again. I still felt nothing, except confusion.

"I warned you of this Jane. How astounding!" Aro clapped his papery hands together. I was frozen to my spot, what was her power supposed to be?

"She didn't even change expressions…" Heidi whispered. Her shock was evident. She continued, louder. "You were supposed to feel pain, didn't you feel it?" She looked disappointed. Why would they want me to feel pain? I thought I was family.

"No, I didn't feel anything." I answered honestly, and each vampire exchanged a look. Except Aro, of course, who had the smile on his face that I thought would never leave. He stuck out his hand then, as if to shake mine.

"Come here, Bella." I stepped forward, what other option would I have? I grabbed his hand, and felt the papery texture and extreme cold once again. His smile faded and his eyes closed. He looked down at our hands for what felt like eternity. Then, his head snapped up and his smile reopened. He dropped my hand and I stepped back.

"Astounding, truly wonderful. I saw nothing. Caius…" Caius, the most bored of the vampires, stepped forward and nodded. "What do you see?"

"Her aura is empty, she's missing her mate." My body rocked with the pain of the hole. I gripped my torso. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Jane, stop. We already tested with you." Aro turned to Jane, who was still snarling. Caius studied me like a famous painting. "I'm not doing anything, honestly." Jane replied, annoyed.

"No, no, this is the pain of the reference of her mate. Edward Cullen, you remember." Caius was still bored, and he stepped back to his respectable spot. Another rip ran through my chest. Aro turned to me.

"We knew of your companionship with the Cullen's. They left, correct?" I nodded, unable to speak. "Do you know where they are?" He asked; his voice was etched with concern. I was going to speak to say no, I hadn't seen them in about a year, when several dark shadows appeared in the forest.

**Another Note:** Oh, cliffhanger. Even though it's not, because you can most likely guess who it is.  
I didn't know how else to do it. This is NOT the end though!


	8. AN2

I'M SORRY. 

I'm grounded until the end of time because I'm always on here and not doing homework, and my dad found out. So he killed me by chaining me to my house.  
I only get out for school and this one small occassion, where I'm at a friend's house.

Don't kill me, kill my dad.

I know where Newscast is going, and I know where HEdVHF is going, and I've written it all down on a notepad. Really. No joke.  
I'll post it as soon as I'm ungrounded, which will probably be next friday.

Take care, and don't abandon me please.

-k


	9. Reuniting EPOV

**A/N:** I'm back! I'm sorry I was grounded, it sucked more for me than you trust me. This chapter took forever because it was uncooperative, so bear with me. Next chapter will be in Jasper's POV, because I've discovered I hate EPOV. It'll make more sense, too. I know where this story will go, and you will all love me by around chapter 14, I think :)  
**Another Note:** I don't usually beg for reviews, but I need to know who's still reading. Just say hello or something, and I'll be grateful.

_Enjoy :)_

We had given the Volturi two days advance notice before we visited them. It's best to not surprise them. We were going to meet them exactly seven days from our initial decision. Then was the agonizing part. Waiting.

We did so at old home of ours in Italy. It resembled our house in Forks, except the exterior was painted beige. It was tucked away in an Italian forest, only several miles from Volterra. Upon entering the house, there's a grand staircase and glittering chandelier. It was three storied, mine and Alice and Jasper's room on the second floor, Rosalie and Emmett's and Esme and Carlisle's on the third. I stayed in my room and counted the minutes as my family buzzed throughout the house, preparing. And while they prepared for Bella returning to our family, questions swirled through my mind.

Would she want me back? Would she even care to see me? Was this a wasted effort? I sincerely hoped she would accept me back into her life, but there was no way of my knowing. 

Now, though, I had to push all negative thoughts out of the way. It was the day we would meet with the Volturi, the day I would see Bella. Her beauty still knocked even the unnecessary breath out of me, and that was just through Alice's visions and her face swirling in my family member's thoughts.

They had given us a meeting place, in a field about three miles from their castle. They wouldn't tell us why we met there, but then again, we didn't ask. Carlisle, Emmett and I drove the three cars we left in Italy. Alice sat in my backseat with Jasper, Esme was with Carlisle and Rosalie was with Emmett. Each of us was eager to get to Bella, and didn't speak much. Excited and nervous thoughts swirled around me, mixing with my own. I felt many different emotions – guilt, regret, anxiety, anger. I also felt a slight jolt of excitement every now and then. I was closer to her, if she chose to accept me or not, and I would still see her face. That would be enough.

We left our cars in an opening of forest and ran to the meeting spot. We slowed as we got to the spot, and from Aro's thoughts, I knew that he sensed us. There was a cluster of black robes, standing between us and five familiarly voiced thoughts. All of their thoughts included Bella, and Aro had a picture of my family in his mind. It was a few yards from the forest edge to the guards and the Volturis, and as we approached, the guards moved to the side of the family fluidly. That's when I saw her.

Seeing her wasn't like in Alice's visions. She looked the same – perfect – but she was more angled. She had a small shimmer to her, as we all did, but the clouds above didn't allow her skin to fully convey all of the diamonds embedded within it. Her beauty stunned me, so much that I could hardly breathe. That wasn't the most striking difference, though. The most striking difference was the emotions that crossed through her.

She was shocked, panicked and in pain. These feelings flashed across her face in second long intervals, and were palpable through Jasper. Eventually, her face landed on incredulity, and stayed there. I wanted desperately to tell her the truth, but instead, I slammed my teeth together and stopped walking. One more step, and I would fly to her.

The family of five turned around. It was Aro, Jane, Caius, Felix and Heidi. Their thoughts all swirled around me. Jane was angry, and her thoughts showed how her power didn't affect Bella, much to my relief. Heidi was bored, reflecting this in her thoughts. Caius wasn't interested in anything except our changing auras, especially surrounding Bella's. Felix had Bella's picture in his mind, and I didn't want to know what he was feeling, though I could easily guess. I suppressed a growl at this. Aro was giddy, and his thoughts reflected all the possibilities of our reuniting with Bella.

Bella stood behind the straight line of five ahead of us, looking down at the ground. She looked sad, so sad my unbeating heart shattered. I expected this, but it was still painful. I put forth a peel of confusion. 'What, Edward?' Jasper asked, who was to my left, in his thoughts. I subtly lifted my head in Bella's direction. I could guess her emotions, but I wanted to make sure. 'Do you even _want_ to know what she's feeling?' I cringed, but nodded my head downwards slightly. 'She's disbelieving, and in an incredible amount of pain. A little more than you usually feel.' I winced. My pain was immeasurable, how could she feel more? I nodded slightly, again, to show my thanks. I searched in everyone's minds; this transaction went unnoticed.

My family was a united front. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle stood to my right, and Jasper and Alice were to my left. As always, we showed no emotion, because the Volturi made us all apprehensive. We couldn't show that though, especially not with Bella right behind them.

"Welcome! I see you have found our meeting place." Aro broke the silence courageously. His thoughts were spinning so fast, I couldn't keep up. Carlisle nodded. "Well then. You have interrupted a very important event. It's Bella's first day of training." Carlisle nodded, again. Aro then turned to Bella.

"Bella, would you mind if we postponed your training for the day so we can converse with the Cullens? We haven't talked in decades." 

'Why didn't he tell her we were coming?' Emmett thought. I thought the same thing; shouldn't she know, especially since she was training? Maybe it was better she didn't train with the Volturi; it would put her existence at stake to be so close to such power. She nodded, biting her lip. 'Edward, I sensed some disappointment there.' Jasper thought. I nodded slightly, again unnoticed.

"Wonderful!" He called on two members of the guard, and told them to take her to the castle. Once they were gone, Aro turned back to us, along with all of the other Volturi. "Well, let's go now." And with that, we were gone.


End file.
